


Your broken heart

by araydre, Fancy_Dragonqueen



Series: To your heart [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Dragons, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fanart, Fluff, Hydra, Kidnapping, M/M, Sick Character, Steve isn't paid enough for this, araydre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araydre/pseuds/araydre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Dragonqueen/pseuds/Fancy_Dragonqueen
Summary: Steve really isn't paid enough for this.





	Your broken heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shi_Toyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/gifts).



> <3 for our beloved Shi-Toyu

Brock was sure he was dying.  
His whole body ached, every muscle, every bone seemed to flare in pain. He was so warm, so hot. A sudden shiver run through his body, making him curl in on himself. Even that hurt.  
A violent cough made its way through his abused throat, causing him to cough some more, wincing at the pain it brought. His nose was stuffed and he wasn’t able to breathe through it. Also he just wanted to throw up, if anything was in his stomach. Soup didn’t count. They were terrible to feed it to him. They wanted him to die.  
Brock knew they wanted.

“Poor babe. We don’t want you to die, we want you to get better. So eat your soup. Come on. One more for Bucky.”

His fevered mind might not be the sharpest, but he managed to somehow glare at Tony, his nose beet red, his eyes swollen and puffy. Had he talked out loud?

“Yes. You’re talking a lot while fevered. I don’t know how you were able to keep the whole HYDRA thing secret. I mean they just needed to get you down with a cold and bam! You would spill everything.”

“.... fuck… you.”

“Nah. Not like that honey. I don’t wanna get sick. Now try to drink a little bit and then sleep. Winter and me needs to get out for a bit, nothing serious. We will be back soon. Don’t run away or do something stupid.”

Brock wanted to protest, wanted to tell them that no they weren’t allowed to leave, weren’t allowed to go without him. But he was too tired, his eyelids too heavy to be opened. Something cold pressed against his lips. Ice chips his brain helped him out and he almost sighed at the wet, cold feeling. The ice melted on his tongue, giving him more of the cool liquid.

There was a hand in his damp hair, slowly scratching his scalp. It felt nice too, lulled him back into sleep, even with his body still on fire.

“Sleep, JARVIS will alert us if something is off.”

Soft lips pressed themselves to his temples, two pairs of lips. Brock hummed quietly and let himself drift off to sleep, they were safe, Winter would keep Tony safe.

His sleep was quiet and uninterrupted by coughing fits, almost healing, and he did felt a little bit better as he heard JARVIS british accent waking him, breaking through the mist of sleep.

“Sir. Master Rumlow? I am sorry, but I need you to wake!” 

Brock gave a grunt, not wanting to drink or eat anything, he just wanted to sleep, but even in his state he couldn’t miss the worry laced into the AI’s voice. The only reason why he managed to open his eyes, groaning at the light. Dimmed, but still too bright. It wasn’t the pain in his body nor the light that made his inside freeze but the next words he heard.

“I have lost the signal to both Master Tony and Master Winter.”

**~~~**~~~**~~~**

Brock had managed to leave the bed, clad himself into some warm clothes and tried to shake off the tremors. It didn’t matter that he was sick, only able to hold himself up on his legs because he had taken every medication he could find to stay upright, to be able to search for them, to be able to find them.

Brock didn’t even know that he felt THAT much for them. Sure the sex was nice, sure the building was great, the luxuries were awesome. But it wasn’t the reason and Brock knew it. He wasn’t a man that was known to accept feelings like that. Brock didn’t even want to love someone. It made one vulnerable. Weak. Still he felt his heart freeze with pain and worry.

They were gone.

Not even JARVIS was able to trace them.

What if HYDRA had found them?  
They wouldn’t prank him like that, would they? No. Even JARVIS was worried and didn’t let Brock out. Like he would run out of the place - thoughtless - to search for them. Well he totally would. It wasn’t the best of his ideas, but searching every hideout, every safe house was the best he could come up with his fevered brain.  
Another coughing fit made him stop in his pacing and grab onto the armrest of a couch.  
Even if he was able to find them, he was in no state to fight them out of it.

Brock knew he needed help.

Brock also knew that the only person he could turn to help for would kill him without a second thought.

Still… if it got Winter and Tony back?

“JARVIS. I need to make a call.”

“Sir?”

“Please call Steve Rogers.”

There was a short silence and Brock could feel his heart fall. That was a bad idea. The worst idea ever.

“Tony?”

Brock didn’t know he had held his breath until he breathed out and almost toppled over as another violent cough ran through his body.

“...Tony is that you?”

Rogers voice was worried, but somehow on alert, he would recognize that it wasn’t Tony’s voice.

“No. Tony is gone.”

“Rumlow.”

Steve’s voice was ice cold, Brock could almost feel the hardened ice blue eyes judging him. Damn Captain America.

“If you have hurt him I will ...“

“Oh shut it Rogers. I don’t have him. Them. They are gone.”

There was a moment long silence till Brock managed to close his eyes and squeeze something out he never thought he would tell someone.

“Please. Please, Rogers, I beg you. They are gone. I need help.”

It shattered him to beg for help, to beg the righteous always happy, always right Captain for help. Brock took a step back. What the hell has gotten into him?  
“No. JARVIS shut the line. We make it on our own. This was stupid.”

“As you wish Master Rumlow.”

“What. NO! JARVIS hold the line! What is going on over there? Where is Tony and who is the other person you’re talking about? Why are you referring to him as Master Rumlow? ”

Damn it. That was the captain’s voice. Brock shook his head, almost immediately stopping in the motion and 

"Master Tony has gone missing, together with Master Winter. Master Rumlow has been a resident of the tower for some time now, by Sir’s invitation."

Brock frowned at the ceiling, even if he knew that JARVIS wasn’t there. It was just a habit that made Tony giggle every time he did it. ‘What the hell’ he mouthed at the ceiling but tried to be still.

“Master Winter. Bucky?”

“Yes. Your buddy. Your pal. Your Bucky.” 

Brock knew he was being pissy, was trying to push the Captain away. To not let the man know how much they meant to him. The revelation itself shattering him inside. Without telling anyone else about it, Brock sighed and covered his face with his hands, his head falling back and colliding with the soft fabric.

“I will provide all the relevant details, should you choose to help, Master Rogers.”

“Of course I will help. Thank you JARVIS.”

At least JARVIS was able to help, was able to not screw this up. Another coughing fit made him whine and he tuned the rest of the conversation out, instead letting himself fall to the side and curling in on himself. There was no way he could sleep now but he felt his weakened body take over and he blackened out for a bit. No not blacked out, just closed his eyes to rest them for a moment.

The next thing he felt was a cool hand on his forehead, a soft whine escaped him and he sighed, called out for Winter. It was always Winter checking on his temperature.

“I should go alone, he is in no state to retrieve them.” 

The voice was quiet, still it wasn’t Winter nor was it Tony but he knew that voice.

“I don’t think this is a good idea Master Rogers.”

“Steve. I told you to call me Steve.”

Another cough, this time accompanied by a sharp pain in his chest.

“No. Not *cough* alone. Mine.”

Brock managed to open his eyes, ignored the throbbing pain behind his eyelids and tried to sit up, half heartedly shooing the helping hands away, but not managing. There was a hand on his back, another one on his chest to steady him and Brock hated to be weak, but was relieved to get the help.

“You are sick and no help at all.”

Brock knew the man was right. He knew and hated it.

“Fuck you.”

It may have sounded weak but it was at least earnest.

“Don’t think we won’t talk. You and me. Finding them is the priority and then we will talk a little bit, and I don’t think you will like that Rumlow.”

Brock nodded. Sure. If he would survive the thing he would talk. AFTER he grabbed Winter and Tony and talked to them because they weren’t allowed to leave the house without him in ever. Something was slung around his neck, Brock frowned and tried to get rid of it but his hands were slapped.

“You wear a scarf and a jacket and if you are holding me back I will leave you wherever we are.”

The man was worse than Winter.  
Much worse. Brock huffed but didn’t fight. He was too tired and everything was already hard enough to deal with. There was no way he could fight Rogers AND HYDRA. If it was HYDRA that had Tony and Winter.

“If I may interrupt you, Sirs. I am receiving a signal. It is weak but it is highly possible that it is Master Stark.”

Both of them looked up to the ceiling, Brock smug for a moment that even Steve Rogers was looking up and not somewhere else.

“Can you locate it? What does it say?”

“Nothing helpful I fear, unless it counts that he wants shiny things. At least I could locate them.”

“What?”

Brock stared at the ceiling, completely lost. What the hell would he want shiny things for? Perhaps he meant weapons. That would make sense.

“We will find them.”

There was a hand suddenly on his shoulder, squeezing it. Brock nodded and sighed, he just wanted to find them, whatever happened. Whatever it cost.  
The rest was a blur of things happening, he let himself be led, his body was taking over and Brock only followed the lead of the Captain, right into a quinjet. Until they arrived at the location, where JARVIS had located the signal.

“Shit.”

His eyes widened in shock and he shook his head.

“Shit. Shit. Shit.”

“What? What is it?”

Steve’s voice was firm, strained and he frowned first at Brock then at the field they were flying over. There was nothing to see, but Steve knew that there were a lot of underground layers.

“That’s one of the facilities that have a chair.”

The silence that followed was deafening.  
Brock’s hands were shaking, he didn’t want to know what damage could be done. He didn’t want to know what could happen to Tony, to Winter, Bucky and James.

“If they are captured here, then we will face more of HYDRA than we are able to fight off…”

Brock’s voice was quiet, strained. He didn’t dare look at the Captain. He looked at his hand, his trembling fingers.

“It is not possible to get the others here. We need to figure something out.”

Steve sounded desperate and Brock knew they would still try to get in and somehow out. He also knew that it wasn’t possible. There was still one thing he could do. One thing he hadn’t done for so long. One thing he wouldn’t even think off, if not for his fever. (Of course it was the fever, no way he would explain it with the sharp feeling in his chest, the painful burning of losing the ones he loves. Love. What the hell Rumlow.)

“Land. I have a plan.”

Steve frowned but nodded.

“Don’t think I trust you and if this is a trap I will hunt you down and make your life a living hell.”

Brock barked out a laugh, accompanied by another cough. The world was spinning but he wasn’t sure if it was a symptom of his cold or of the thing he was going to do. It was insane. Brock ignored the worried glance and slowly started to undress.  
The scarf fell down to the floor, then his jacket. It was too hot and he didn’t need clothes either way. Still the cold breeze made him shiver, the frowning and very worried look staring daggers in his back not helping at all.  
His shaking hands tugged the hoodie he wore from his sweat covered skin, his body trembling a bit from the sudden movement and he cursed his weakened state.  
This would hurt.  
This would hurt so much.

“JARVIS. Please don’t let anyone get recordings of this.”

“Of course Master Rumlow.”

The quinjet was landing right at the moment his trousers hit the floor and his naked feet collided with the cold metal. Brock sank to his knees, ignoring the questions and took a deep breath, not at all caring how it needed to look. Him naked on all fours, shivering from the cold that felt soothing on his fevered body. Brock closed his eyes, concentrated on the fire inside. Not the fever his human body was developing.

The pain was immediate. Brock felt his bones crushing, a curse beside him, hands on his body but he couldn’t concentrate on that, couldn’t shove him away. Instead he fell on his side, clutching his arms as he felt his skin slowly and agonizing changing. There were coppery scales forming on his body, spreading on his skin. His mouth opened in a scream that turned from pain filled into a roar. It had been so long. So long that he turned into his other form. Left him shaking on the ground, his big body half hanging out of the quinjet. His wings were golden, shivering like leaves in the wind. There was a hand on his flanks, soothing words of wonder and concern. His tail was twitching but otherwise he laid still, trying to gain control over his limbs again.

“You’re a dragon.”

Yeah well, thanks Sherlock.  
If he had enough breath to laugh he would, but he just stumbled to his feet, crashing his head into the ceiling of the quinjet and falling back down again. Okay, this wasn’t going to be easy. Brock groaned and gave a soft whine, nudged Steve who tried to tut around him.

“Let go you oaf. No. I’m a chicken. Of course I’m a dragon.”

There was a short silence until Steve dared to talk again.

“You sound strange.”

Of course he sound strange. He was a dragon talking to a human. Brock knew what Steve meant and it almost made him curl on himself or just burn everything down had he been a dragon able to spit fire. Sadly he was not.

“You would sound strange too if you were a fucking…” Brock choked on the next word and only let the second one out. “Hydra.”

Please, he hoped so much that Steve would mock him. It would be a good excuse to just eat the man. Not that it would help any of them right now. They needed to get Tony and Winter out of this underground grave before something happened.  
Steve let it go and just stroked his snout, coaxing him out of the quinjet, careful and not wanting him to be hurt again. At least that. His brain was still mush and his mind was fevered, now more than before.

“Stay back. I am poisonous.”

It was only fair to warn the Captain. Winter would be furious and Bucky too if something happened to him. He didn’t know about James but James would perhaps yell too.

“You can’t do this alone. You may be a dragon but you are sick and you stumble like a newborn foal.”

Brock wanted to answer him, shove him away for this insult but was interrupted by a sudden groan, an earthquake shaking the ground and bringing Brock to his knees. At least the damn Captain fell on his ass too. There was a loud screeching, the earth shaking more and harder, trees falling near them. Without a second thought Brock covered Steve with one of his wings, staring at the earth that suddenly broke open right in front of their eyes.

A loud growl was heard. No, not one, three. It did something inside of Brock, before he could think about it he responded to the outcry, giving answer in a language long lost, unspoken since ages.

_Mates._

Not one but more.

A whine answered his growl, then he heard wings, claws, crawling out of the dirt. The first thing he could see were wings, dark grey, then a bit lighter, his breathing stopped as his golden eyes fall onto the rest belonging to the wings came out of the hole. It was another dragon, beautiful and majestic. Three heads, bigger than his own, the whole dragon bigger than himself, were staring at him. The dragon was gorgeous, beautiful, majestic. Without a second thought he bowed his head, showed his submission to the bigger male. Like any good, obedient female would do.

Brock didn’t know if he showed the blush in his dragon form too. His eyes fell onto the other dragons front paw, silvery and stunning. He knew who that was. He should have known from the beginning. This scent, this feeling. Brock backed away. He could see Tony cheering on the back of the dragon. On the back of Bucky, Winter and James. Tony already had his dragon, he wouldn’t like Brock anymore, would deem him a freak. An abnormal thing. He took a step back. Shuddered. They would both hate him.

With a hurt whine he took another step back, no longer protecting Steve but there was no need to protect him anymore. Brock could feel the piercing gaze of the other predator, the concerned eyes of the both humans and he couldn’t take it anymore. His hind legs were throwing him into the air, his wings weak but managing to hold him, able to fly a few meters until there was a shadow above him, covering his whole body. Brock turned his head, knowing what it was and still not believing. He hissed and tried to fly faster, normally no problem, if not for his sick body and the fact that he hadn’t flown for years. Brock saw a glimpse of Tony on Bucky’s back, they couldn’t be serious to fly with a human and hunt a dragon. The short moment of shock and distraction was enough for Bucky to growl at Brock, who felt the heavy body on his back, pressing down his wings. Brock tried to fight but didn’t want to throw Tony off, also didn’t know what to do after he felt teeth around his neck, his heartbeat speeding up not in fear but need. Damn body. 

Brock was pressed down, suddenly they were on the ground, the snow swirling around them, a little tree broke under his left wing. He tried to free his neck, tried to bite, but the teeth were pressing a bit deeper, making him keep still.

“Don’t fight us.”

It was Bucky’s voice, grumbling and familiar, accompanied by a purr on the other side, Winter in the middle of them still biting down on his neck, not breaking skin but close enough.

“You’re ours. Why did you run?”

“And why did you run without letting me take a look at you? You’re so beautiful. I have so many questions!”

Tony.

He didn’t sound like he wanted to throw him away, Tony didn’t sound like he was angry. Just pure joy and amazement. It was a trap. Brock knew it. Why would Tony like him, he was a bastard. Weak. Not pureblood. He wasn’t as strong as the Hydra pinning him down. He wasn’t even a fucking male dragon. For a moment he wished the ground would just open and swallow him. He wasn’t even a dark one, but glinting in the light and a fucking abnormality seen from far away with his shiny wings. What the hell nature. What the hell was his life. Brock buried his snout in the snow, trying to vanish. Perhaps his cold would kill him. That would be nice.

“So pretty.”

That was definitely James and it made Brock realize that each head was one of them. Of course. And of course James would love that.

“I’m not what you think.”

He tried to reason but James just rubbed his snout on Brocks and purred content.

“You’re female.”

Definitely Bucky who sounded curious and not in a bad way.

“Wait what do you mean he’s female?”

“He was in pain while changing into a dragon, and he wasn’t in good health when we left. He shouldn't lie in the snow. We need to get him back into warmth. I have questions too, but they can wait.”

Brock was never so relieved to get the Captain's order than right now, well it didn’t suit him that he was made weak, but at least it was better than lying in the snow and hoping to die.  
Because that was what he wanted right now, the Dragon above him slowly rubbing something really obvious on his behind.

“First mate then leave.”

At least the teeth around his neck had vanished and he could snap at Winter, trying to bite him for real. Mate. He could fuck himself, when they were human again he would buy him a cockcage and would throw awaythe key . Mate. For god’s sake.

“Okay. Okay. That’s nothing my brain will ever forget. Get off him Bucky. At once. Off. Bad Bucky!”

Steve again while Tony laughed his ass off and wasn’t really helpful.

Well Brock DID feel bad, and somehow it was all a bit too much. He sighed and tried to wriggle out from under Bucky, not really able to, and just let his body change. The pain was worse than the first time, the shift somehow longer, as he felt his body changing, not even worried about being crushed, just felt the piercing cold of the ice on his naked skin and curled in on himself, shivering and wet in the face. There was a confused whine, a thud of a body hitting snow, not the big one, a human one, but he couldn’t care while a big snout poked his bare flank, licked over his shoulder blades.

“Stop Winter, he doesn’t need to get more wet, try to change and we will get him back into the quinjet. We need to warm him up.”

Sounded like Tony and soon there were familiar hands on his skin, Brock sighed into the touch, shaken by another cough. There were other hands, unfamiliar, clad in leather grabbing him, pressing him to more leather. That was Steve. Steve was no danger, his brain reminded him and he relaxed into the broad chest. There was a growl, a warning and then another growl, this time human.

“Oh come on, all of you! It’s Steve. Steve won’t take him away from you.”

_"Mate."_

There were three voices at once and Brock sighed, his hand carefully rising to get the attention of the dragon who lowered his heads down to him.

“Yours.”

This seemed to satisfy them enough to let Steve bring him to the quinjet, covering him in a blanket. Brock could feel his heated body shivering under it, trying to make him warmer. Tony joined him soon, lying next to him on the floor and embracing him carefully.

“It would be more comfortable in the seat.”

Steve tried to reason but he only got a frown from the now again human but also naked Bucky who sneaked under the blanket, cuddling up to the still shivering Brock.

“Body warmth is better. Take off your clothes and cuddle him too, Tony.”

“Ah… I think it is safe to cuddle him with clothes. Both of you naked is enough, I don’t want to see all three of you naked.”

Steve sighed and returned to the pilot seat, throwing a short glance back where Tony was cuddling up from behind, Brock in between, and silently whispering, so as to not disturb the sick man. He really didn’t know what he had done to deserve any of this. But at least he knew now that Bucky was safe. Even if he needed to know what the fuck had happened. He remembered Bucky as a boy talking about being a dragon, but… it had been a childish wish. Hadn’t it? Whatever it was Steve was sure they had a lot to talk about, but they needed to get to the tower first. He didn’t fear that there were Hydra agents left. They would have come out by now, so he piloted back to the tower. 

Steve really wasn’t paid enough for this.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for being there and betaing and everything. The dragon is so stunning, I can't stop looking at it! Bucky, Winter and James are sooo awesome!


End file.
